powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultipotence
The ability to possess ultimate/endless raw power. A power-only version of Omnipotence. A variation/expression of Nigh Omnipotence. Also Called *Basic Omnipotence *Illimitable/Unrestricted Power *Omnipotent Reality Warping *Omnipotential *Omnifery *Ultifery *Ultimate Power *Unparalleled Power Capabilities Ultipotence is essentially Omnipotence without Omniscience: ultimate/endless raw power allowing one to achieve anything and everything without any limit, except getting knowledge out of nowhere. Users therefore have unlimited means at their disposal, but must have a clear enough idea of what they want to achieve and how they will do it. This double condition notably prevents the power from going awry and backfiring on the user. Effective use thus requires both knowledge and imagination: knowledge to offer templates for applications, and imagination to shape new possibilities. While users are not all-knowing, they can use their powers in numerous ways to gain the knowledge they need. Applications Essential: *Absolute Existence (except for Omniscience) **Absolute Condition **Absolute Will **Creation **Destruction **Erasure Immunity **Freedom **Meta Transcendence **Ultimate Invincibility *Complete Arsenal **Omnikinesis **Omnipathy **Unimind *Omniarch **Mentifery **Meta Power Manipulation **Miracle Performing **Physical Godhood *Omnificence **Nonexistence Perception: *Boundary Perception **Causality Perception *Extrasensory Perception **Claircognizance *Intuitive Perception **Clear Mind **Enlightenment **Higher Consciousness **State of Mind *Reality Perception **Energy Perception Manipulation (physical): *Foreign Material Manipulation **Psionic Manipulation *Entity Lordship **Unity *Particle Manipulation **Subatomic Manipulation *Science Manipulation **Space-Time Manipulation *Universal Force Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Foreign Energy Manipulation Manipulation (metaphysical): *Absolute Force Manipulation **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation **Primordial Force Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation **Causality Manipulation **Perspective Manipulation *Logic Manipulation **Paradox Manipulation *Meta Probability Manipulation **Reality Selection **Reality Filtering *Origin Manipulation **Almighty Link **Alpha Reality **Self Origin Manipulation *Pataphysics Manipulation **Metaphysics Manipulation ***Physics Manipulation *Subjective Reality **Meta-Concept Manipulation **Existence Manipulation **Reality Warping *Totality Manipulation **Grand Design Construction **System Manipulation **Tetralogy Associations *Metapotence *Omnipotence Limitations *User cannot achieve true Omniscience. *Requires data and imagination to be used effectively. *Overuse may eventually dull the user's sense of reality. Known Users *Sarda the Sage (8-bit Theater) *Ryu (Breath of Fire IV); as the Yorae Dragon *Beyonder (Marvel Comics); Pre-Retcon *Azathoth (Cthulhu Mythos) *Dyntos (Kid Icarus Uprising) *Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo!) *Kevin Thorn (Fables) *minus (m''inus'') *Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) *White Phoenix Of The Crown (Marvel) *Wanda Maximoff (Marvel); House of M Gallery Anything_I_Want.jpg|The Beyonder (Marvel) The Pro. Omnipotangst.jpg|The Con. Kami Tenchi.jpg|Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo) is boundlessly beyond everybody and everything else combined. It is however, unknown whether or not he is omniscient. Kevin Thorn.jpg|As the embodiment of storytelling, Kevin Thorn (Fables) can cause anything that he writes with his pen to happen to his reality. God Ryu.jpg|As the Yorae Dragon, Ryu (Breath of Fire IV) possesses limitless powers as he able to easily banish every single god from the world and remove all of their powers instantly. White Phoenix Of The Crown Power.jpg|As the White Phoenix of the Crown (Marvel Comics) jean grey has complete mastery over all of existence, able to do anything with it that she wishes. Michael.png|Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) is the embodiment of the infinite power of god. Dyntos artwork.png|Dyntos (Kid Icarus Uprising) possesses powers beyond all hope of measure, as he is greater then all the other gods and the chaos-kin combined, as he capable of doing anything he chooses, but it is unknown if he is omniscient. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Energy Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Infinite Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Enhancements